


Don't you know

by 13Fische



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M, Train of Thought, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Fische/pseuds/13Fische
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking at what you long for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't you know

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling a bit down which is bad for me, but apparently good for you ‘cause it got me to write this. Sorry for the randomness and probably jumbled content. No beta so every mistake is my own.

Don’t you know what you’re doing to me? That smile you’re gracing everyone but me with. Your laugh that is as clear as bell ringing on an early morning of spring.

If I could I would try to make you that happy for the rest of my life. Every single day. Seeing you this happy, surrounded by everyone you care for, I wish I could be a part of that. I wish I could touch your lips to trace the contours of that smile. Run my fingers through your hair that look so soft gleaming in the sun. Smell your skin that surely still holds the dry exhalation of chalk dust. Hold you tight against me, feeling your warmth slowly melting the ice that I have to cover my heart with every single time I do what I have to. For this is the only way I know how to exist. I’ve got no other purpose. But you whisper to me that it is okay. That you will be there no matter what. But I am invisible. A shadow lurking in the dark. I have no right to penetrate your radiance with my darkness. 

Even though, if you could just look at me with that smile on your face once in a while ... I think that might already be enough. But until then I will have to watch you from far, so far, away. Watching you is all I can really do. Because I’m too scared that to you I’ll only ever be insignificant. 

I look at you one last time with a sad smile of my own. Then I turn around and leave for the next mission. I run swiftly, trying to flee from your image that will forever haunt me. Maybe when I’ll come back I will have the courage to talk to you. Finally I will tell you how I feel. How you are my sun, might light guiding me home. 

But I already know that I won’t. So please bear with me just a little longer until I can finally find that courage. 

Until then I will try my best to protect you. And I will continue to carry your smile deep within my heart to keep me warm. 


End file.
